


Wait, THATS US???

by Elizabeth_Lecter_Graham



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bones and scotty are married, F/F, First Meetings, James T Kirk is weird with Spock, Kids on the Enterprise, M/M, Protective mom Kirk, Spock and Kirk are married, Two Captains, Wormholes, different starfleet, diplomatic meeting, has some elements from AOS, might add mirrorverse but you never know, original bones and Scotty are not together, protective mom Bones, scottish paint, smol beans, traditional wear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:32:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Lecter_Graham/pseuds/Elizabeth_Lecter_Graham
Summary: It was a normal day on the Enterprise, What happened to make it this way? who are these people claiming to be us, and where are we? All I wanted to do was finish my shift in sickbay and see my messy Engineer and daughter. What the fuck happened?





	1. It starts

**Author's Note:**

> I hope Y'all like this. This is my first Star Trek fic and it's a weird one. Leave a comment if you liked it. I really am trying something new.

It was a normal day in engineering, I was yelling at ensigns for messing with the distillery that I totally don’t have in the corner. They know not to drink on the job. I sigh and knock a few across the head and tell them to get back to their jobs. My shoulder length red hair starts to come out of its ponytail and I hear my communicator beep.   
“Bridge to Scottie”  
“Scottie ere sir”   
“We have a situation up on the bridge we need your insight.”  
“Be right there. Scott out.” I yell to the ensigns to stay out of things they shouldn’t get into and head to the bridge. As I enter the turbolift arms circle around me.   
“Len whatcha doin lass? I gotta go to the bridge.”   
“Why do you think i’m in here darlin. Jamie called me up to the bridge too.” Lenore pecks me on the lips and gropes my boob alittle. When the door opens we start to walk out when she smacks my butt playfully. We laugh as we step onto the bridge. We ask Jamie what she needed, and she answers   
“Chekov pull up the anomaly, we picked up this anomaly a few minutes ago and we have been pulled in since then. We got you up here as fast as we could. Bones, we need you up here incase we go in and there are injuries.”  
“Ya coulda told me over the com, ye daft basterd. The engines canne go over warp 7 and thas pushin it. I have ensigns pullin shite down there and the dilithium crystals are shattering under the pressure.” I say angrily. Jamie’s eyes widen as she process the situation and she tells me to get back to engineering.   
“Kick their asses Scottie, I’ll be in briefing room 3 to yell at them when this mess is over.” The ship lurches and we go to red alert.  
“RED ALERT! Sulu try to get us outta here!” “Yes Captain! I’ve lost control we’re going in. brace yourselves.”  
I grab onto Lenore and hold her as we go into the wormhole. Len buries her head in my shoulder and twists her hand into my tunic. I run my hands through her long brown hair and curl her into my body. She’s shaking hard and crying. I try to calm her down and she finally stops shaking as the ship stops lurching. When I look up to see where it took us the viewscreen shows another ship. Jamie recovers and tells Uhura to hail the ship. The ship answers and a man with brown hair and brown eyes are on the screen.   
“This is Captain James Tiberius Kirk of the USS Enterprise, please state your business in this section of space. We were told no other constitution class ship was in the area.” He says in a commanding voice. Jamie answers in the same tone.  
“I am Captain Jamie Tiberia Kirk of the USS Enterprise NCC-1701. We just came out of a wormhole that pulled us in without escape. Is there a time we could meet up and discuss the situation. Spock, what is a good time for us?” “1700 hours captain.” “Thank you Ms.Spock. We will meet on your ship at 1700 hours in dress uniforms we will not be late. Thank you and see you then.” she cuts off the transmission and turns on the intercom.   
“Attention crew of the Enterprise, we have gone through a wormhole and have been trapped in a parallel dimension. The senior staff and I will be going over to the Enterprise we met in this dimension. I have left command to the beta crew during this time. Beta crew you will be in command from 1700 till the end of your normal shifts if you have any questions they will be answered shortly.”  
“Captain, I need to check on the dilithium and get my dress uniform on plus degrease myself.”  
“Go Scottie and make sure those ensigns are punished.”  
“Aye Captain. Transporter room at 1655?”  
“Yes Scottie.”  
I grab Len’s hand and take her to the turbolift. We both go down to engineering and scream at the ensigns and scare them enough to never do what they were doing again. We then head to our quarters and start to get ready. I take over the shower first and scrub the grease off of my body then start to wash my hair so I don't look like I’m a screwball. I scrub hard to get all the grime out then rinse and get out. Len is waiting for the shower and I am glad that we have a choice between sonic and normal showers. The sonic showers don’t get all the grime off and are a pain when we have a diplomatic meeting, like when we took the ambassadors to Babel for their conference. I have to admit that Len looks good in her dress uniform, Hell she looks good out of it too. I get dressed in my dress uniform with the Scott tartan sewed onto it. I then move to my hair. I pull it to the side and brush through it. Len likes to do my hair so I just keep it down until she’s done. I hear the water turn off and see Len in the doorway drying off. Whoever said that mothers lose their figure after birth was wrong because Len looks like a goddess. Len starts to get dressed and I come up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. She jumps as I ghost my nose across her neck.   
“Gah! Stop that Scottie what in Sam Hill are you tryin to do?!?!? Kill me?”   
“Sorry Love, I just though’ ye looked Tidy.”  
Len laughs and turns in my arms. She cups my face and pecks me on the lips. I try to deepen the kiss but she pulls away.   
“We don’t have time to do that. Besides, we’re fixin’ to leave soon.”  
I pout and help her zip the back of her uniform. I then sit at the deck. Len comes around behind me and starts to do my hair. Her fingers feel amazing in my hair, as she tugs and pulls the strands into a traditional Scottish braid as I taught her. She finishes and pats me on the shoulder. We switch places and I curl her hair. When I finish she walks over to the mirror and pulls out the blue paint I got from home and she helps me get the markings right. She then proceeds to do her own makeup. She does a natural look that brings out her baby blue eyes. We look at each other and she giggles and kisses me on the lips.


	2. Chapter Two

“We probably should head to the Transporter room Jamie would hate it if we were late.”   
I nod, we leave out room and head for the transporter room where Pasha and Hikaru are waiting. Pasha’s eyes widen when she sees my makeup and comes up to me.   
“Ms.Scott why is your face blue?”  
“Well Pasha, Starfleet allows me to wear traditional makeup and patterns from my culture. The blue paint has been in my culture since the Iron age. It is a traditional war paint but Starfleet wants to change the view of it.” Pasha’s eyes widen and she goes over to Hikaru. Jamie and Spock walk in and we all wait for Uhura. That lede takes so long to get ready you would think he’s a lass instead of a lede. Uhura walks into the transporter room right at 1655. He has tribal style makeup on his face that I can only guess are from his homeland. His dress uniform has beads in an African style on it. We both are in red but we both have designs from our homelands. He almost looks like T’challa from that ancient terran film.  
Jaimie has called us up to the transporter and Lieutenant Riley beamed us onto the other Enterprise. We are met by the man known as James Kirk and others. We step down and the male Kirk greets us and tells us to follow him and his crew to a briefing room. We all grab a chair and sit down.   
We all introduce ourselves starting with Jamie.  
“I’m Jamie Tiberia Kirk, Captian of the U.S.S Enterprise NCC-1701” the male Kirk smiled.  
“James Tiberius Kirk.”  
“Schn T’gai Spock, Granddaughter of the elder T’pau and daughter of Amanda”   
“Schn T’gai Spock, Grandson of elder T’pau.”  
“Dr. Lenore Horatia Mccoy” The brown haired man in medical blue looks up in surprise.   
“Dr. Leonard Horatio Mccoy, nice to meet someone with some sanity.”  
“Monty Scott” The brown-haired man in a kilt eyes widen.  
“Montgomery Scott nice to meet ye lass.”   
“Pasha Chekov” The man with a long style brown hair and a yellow command shirt looks surprised as Pasha’s accent spews out.  
“Pavel Chekov, It’s good to meet another Russian.”  
“Hikaru Sulu” The Asian man looks at Hikaru with sincere relief and smiles at her.  
“Hikaru Sulu, Nice to meet you.”  
“Nyo Uhura” The African woman looks at Nyo with confusion. Then she sees the tribal paint and almost let loose a squeal at the traditional makeup.  
“Nyota Uhura, you look amazing by the way. It reminds me of home.” Nyo smiles at her words.  
“This is my crew, we have been named the greatest crew in the fleet,” Jamie said after we introduced ourselves. Montgomery Scott walks up to me and asks why I have on war paint. I answer,  
“Starfleet allows me to wear the paint to represent my homeland, Uhura does the same thing with his face. Starfleet also lets us use patterns and designs from our homelands, which explains why Spock is in a Vulcan style dress in science blue.” He looks at me and says,   
“Our Starfleet is still working on making people comfortable during diplomatic missions. The only reason I can wear me kilt is that I explained that it is a sign of me people. They wouldn’t let me wear it otherwise.”  
I am in shock that their Starfleet is less understanding than ours. Our Starfleet allows its members to wear items and keep traditions alive. Jamie may have broken the prime directive more than once but we always made sure that the beings on the planets were comfortable and had a great start for life with science. Our Starfleet wants to make space travel available for everyone and wants to help planets on the verge of disaster. The Admirals want space to be as peaceful as possible. We use phasers with only stun functions and learn every known language as a requirement to be on the Enterprise. We are also the only ones who have made peace with both the Romulans and the Klingons. We can thank our Captain for that.  
Mr.Scott then proceeds to say that they are at war with the Klingons and the Romulans. That they still have a neutral zone that they cannot enter under Federation law. He also told me that T’Pau is not on the federation board and that they carry phasers with a kill setting in case of emergencies.   
I had to hold back a snarl as I heard what he was describing. I could see Len having the same reaction as her counterpart when she heard what their world was like and the reaction from the male doctor was surprised to say the least. He lives in this world and from what I’m seeing is angry that our universe is more peaceful than theirs. I excuse myself from my counterpart and make my way over to Len to try and calm her down. Her temper is worse than mine and I’m a redhead. I take the steaming Georgian into my arms and start to whisper into her ear. She slowly starts to relax as the entirety of both crews look at us. One in shock and the other in glee. Our counterparts look in shock as I calm down the angry southerner. Their Len and Scotty have blushes on their faces and cannot look at each other.   
“Len yur good. I’ve got ye.” Len turns in my arms and buries her head into my shoulder. I run my hand through her hair and start to explain why Len reacted this way.  
“Len, as you know, is divorced, her ex Joseph was a very terrible man who tried to kill Len and her daughter Joanna. Len escaped and filed for divorce. With the proof that was given, she was able to keep her daughter and leave Georgia. Joanna is actually on the Enterprise now with Demora Sulu and Saavik. We are the first ship in the fleet to have families. Pasha and Hikaru are raising their daughter, Spock and Jamie are raising Saavik who they rescued on an away mission. Joanna is being raised by Len and I. Joanna needs to have something that belongs to us and a communicator to call if she starts to panic.”  
As I say that, My communicator beeps and I open it immediately. Len grabs it out of my hands.  
“Jo, Baby, its Mama, what's wrong?”   
“Mama, I can’t find you. Where are you?”  
“Sweetie we are at the other Enterprise go to the transporter room and keep me on, Okay Baby.”  
“Yes, Mama.”  
“Take me to the transporter room now, or all y’all are gonna be missing somethin’ important to ya”. The male crew of the Enterprise jump and start moving. We get to the transporter just in time to see Joanna beam aboard. She sees us and runs over. Len wraps Joanna in her arms and starts to calm her down. I pat Joanna on the head and turn to the others.   
“Joanna will be calmed down soon, but we will need to head back to the ship.”  
Joanna gets calmed down but doesn’t let go of Len’s uniform. I tap Joanna on the shoulder and she moves from Len to me. I stand up and move towards the transporter pad. Len follows us apologizing like the southern belle she is. I tell the crews that we need to go back and that we apologize for leaving so soon. Both of the crews nod in understanding and we are beamed back to our Enterprise.   
Len walks to our quarters with Joanna in her arms, her hair and makeup are still perfect even with the flyaways. I open our quarters and Len sets Joanna down on the bed. Len sighs and moves over to the bathroom to start removing her makeup. I stand behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. She finishes taking off her makeup and we stand there swaying for a while. She turns in my arms and smiles at me, I grin back at her and move her hair out of her face. She chuckles and grabs a wet rag to take off my paint. She wipes off the blue paint with ease, taking into account the paint under my eyes and over my mouth, she cleans my face completely and sits me down so she can take out my braid. This has been a tradition since we got married.   
On our wedding night she completely cleaned me before anything else happened. It’s therapy for her since she did not have a good first marriage and it helps her keep calm in surgery. Jamie was the first one to know about it. She has kept it a secret since the academy. Len has a mean exterior but once you get past it you see a perfect southern belle that could cut your leg off if she’s pissed off.   
“We should probably hit the hay” she says to me.   
I nod back too tired to speak and walk to the bed. We both lay down and she curls up to me. I keep her in my arms until morning.


	3. Why you never anger a scot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scotty is pissed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long to update I was busy with schoolwork and preparing for college.

I wake up to Len’s alarm. We both have alpha shift and Joanna has school. I roll out of bed, pick myself off the ground, and shake Len awake. Len groans and rolls out of bed the same as I did, I guess after 4 years of marriage you start to act like each other. Len stumbles to the shower and shuts the door behind her. I walk to Joanna’s room and wake her up, school starts in an hour and she needs to get ready. She walks to her shower and I leave her room so I can get ready. When I walk into mine and Len’s room Len is done getting ready and is heading out for her shift. I kiss her on the cheek and walk into the bathroom to start showering . My messy red hair is tame with the water and my aches and pains slip away as the hot water hits my body.   
I scrub my hair and body as hard as I can, memories from the past sneaking up on me and I need to get rid of the dirtiness I feel. I finish with my shower and get dressed in my uniform. It's great that female engineers can wear pants because I don’t want my underlings to see my lady bits. That's only for Len and she’s possessive. I walk out and pick up Joanna. She has finished her breakfast and is ready to go to school. As I walk out of my family’s quarters, I see Jamie with Saavik both with messy bed head, both complaining about being up this early. I chuckle as Joanna reaches over and pats Saavik on the head to try and wake her up. Jamie and I walk all the way to the school and drop off the kids. We part ways.   
I get to engineering and start my shift. I start working on the warp core. Jamie told me to try and upgrade it so we can get to warp 11. Those ensigns are annoying me again and if I hear one more comment from them I’m gonna. I stop my thoughts from going dark as I work on the warp core. Their words finally get to me and I throw my sonic driver down and yell,  
“Ye better shut yer mouths ye twally-washers”.  
They all shut up and go back to work with no words said. My eyes blazing like the scottish warriors of old. My hair tie snaps and my red hair falls crazily at my shoulders.   
I stomp out of engineering and make my way to the holodeck. I enter my program and make my way into the costume room. I change into a skirt made of the scott tartan and put on a leather shirt with a sash of the scott tartan. I put on blue paint in a different fashion than last night. My hair will be wild and free for this battle. I grab a sword and a bow, I prepare to fight my enemies. I only have a limited amount of time before those brats run to the captain and tell her what happened, they surely will come looking for me and I need to get my anger out now. I walk out of the costume room and into a scottish battlefield of old.   
I walk to the front lines and prepare for battle. My sword in hand and sharpened to slice. The simulation starts the rain and know exactly when the British will charge. I yell to start the charge. We run at full speed to the enemy. I slice through the first enemy cleanly, then I stab the next person in the eye, their eye comes out with my sword. I end the poor man’s suffering and charge forward. I take out 30 people before to door to the holodeck is opened and Jamie, Len, and Spock are all standing there eyes wide with shock. I pause the simulation my costume covered in fake blood and turn around. I bow my head at the three and explain what happened. Jamie being a history junkie was shocked that I created this simulation and asked if she could join in sometime, Spock understood losing temper and agreed that some punishment was in order, Len on the other hand looked like she was about to devour me. She walks into the battlefield looking like a goddess and walks up to me and wipes some of the blood off of my face and kisses my lips. I drop my sword and grab her face like a lifeline. Jamie wolf whistles and we break apart. I wave to the other two and have them join me. It’s always best to have your allies with you when you fight. Atleast that is what my mum taught me when I was a wee lass.   
“Would ye like te join meh? I need mah Allies ‘ere with me”   
Jamie jumps at the chance to fight in a real battle, Spock silently follows after her wife, and Len shakes her head no and walks back to medbay. I help my friends get into costume. For Jamie I get out a blue skirt and sash with a black leather shirt. While she gets changed I turn to Spock. She looks confused and I put a red skirt into her hands and she walks into the changing room. Jamie calls me for help, I walk over to her changing room and ask what is wrong. She opens the door and I burst out in laughter. Her skirt is on backwards and her shirt is inside out. I walk in and tell her to take it all off. Since we have been friends for so long we are comfortable changing in front of each other. She pulls off the shirt and skirt and I see what the problem is, “Ye need ta take off yer bra and I will help ye with the skirt”. She takes off her bra and I help her with the leather shirt, then I help her with the skirt by latching it in the back and connecting the sash. When I am done with that I hear Spock’s door shut and I lead Jamie out of the room into the main one. I know that spock is comfortable with her body but she didn’t need to walk out shirtless. I look for a leather shirt for her. I look up from my search and see Jamie groping her wife and spock clearly about to break. “Jamie Ye better stop or I won’t do yer paint and it will be wrong” she pulls her hands away and I find Spock a shirt. Spock puts on the shirt and she asks me to tie her sash. I finish tying it and force them both to sit down.   
I start with Jamie knowing that she will get into character faster if I do. I paint three stripes down her face and add a handprint on the bare part of her chest. I move to her hair and start a braid. Her dark blonde hair is now in a warrior braid and out of her face. She gets up after I okay her to leave and walks over to the weapons. Spock sits calmly as I paint under her eyes and above her brows. I swipe my hand across her face with black paint and trail it down to her neck where I end it. I change the paint color to a brown and put it on her exposed chest.   
She walks over to the weapons and grabs a claymore. Jamie grabbed an axe and a bow. I walk over to them both and prepare them for battle. They follow me out of the room and onto a battlefield. Spock stands to my left and Jamie to my right. Jamie prepares for battle and Spock moves the sword to a striking position. I prepare to strike the enemy down. “Start” the program starts again and we are thrown into battle.   
I cut down enemies by the dozen. I look over to the left and see Spock covered in almost the same amount of blood as I am. She looks like the ancient vulcan warriors she told us about. Her eyes aflame as she struck down enemies left and right. I swing my sword and disembowel the warrior in front of me. I look over to Jamie and she looks like a true warrior. All she needs is a crown and she could be a queen of old. We all battle until the simulation ends and we stand atop a hill looking down at the destruction we caused. I smile at them both and we turn off the holodeck. The settings for this simulations allows us to stay in the same condition as we were during the simulation. We step out into the hallway and make our way to the main deck. As we walk down the hall we get odd looks. Jamie is skipping down the hall covered in blood, Spock is calmly following behind her, and I walk behind both of them red hair matted with blood. We make it to the main deck and everyone turns their heads to us.   
“Where have you guys been? You were gone for like an hour” Sulu says to us.  
“We had ta blow off some steam. Some ensigns were annoying me and I blew a gasket”  
Sulu nods knowingly, her face turns back to the front. Chekov pats Sulu’s knee and I see in the reflection of the screen. Jamie and Spock go back to their stations. I leave the bridge and make my way back to engineering. The ensigns turn their heads at my appearance. “If ye don wan te end up like te people I wa fightin sto annoyin meh”.  
They clearly got the message and shut their traps.   
My shift ends after three hours and I make my way over to the school. I pick up Joanna from class. We both make our ways to sick bay to pick up my sassy southern belle. Len is standing outside sickbay leaning up against the wall. She picks up Joanna and grabs my hand. We walk to our living area.


End file.
